Routine
by Lassarina Aoibhell
Summary: Final Fantasy VI. Routine doesn't have to be a bad thing. EdgarxTerra. SPOILERS.


**Author's Note: **I own neither the characters nor the world, and I earn nothing but personal satisfaction from my writing. Please don't sue me, I have no money.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew he was busy. He had a kingdom to run, and so many things to set right in the aftermath of Kefka's madness. She did as well, and her days were always full, and never long enough to get all the work done that needed doing. The days tended to blend together in the endless round of work setting the town to rights.

But every Thursday afternoon, the Falcon would appear in the distance, racing toward Mobliz with the weekly delivery of packages and mail from her friends, and she knew he'd be standing near the wheel, suggesting mechanical improvements to the Falcon which Setzer would dismiss out of hand, telling him that he might know something about mechanized castles, but Setzer knew about airships, and that ought to be good enough for him. And she really shouldn't spend those Thursday afternoons and evenings with him, because there was too much she needed to finish, but it felt so nice to spend time with another adult, and especially with him.

She was kneeling in the vegetable patch, showing some of the children how to know the difference between weeds and vegetables, and to remove the former, when Amara came running along the path, calling for her. "Mama! Mama!"

"What is it, Amara?" She stood up and hurried out to the path, away from the children in case something was wrong.

Amara skidded to a halt, breathing quickly. "The Falcon is coming. Katarin said to come and get you."

"Thank you, Amara." Terra hugged her. "Will you please help the others weed the vegetable patch?"

"Yes, Mama!" Amara smiled and hurried down the row to where the other children waited. At fourteen, she was the next oldest after Katarin and Duane, and she loved any chance to teach the younger ones.

Terra brushed at the dirt that covered the knees of her trousers and headed for the big house they all shared. With a little luck, she had just enough time to get herself cleaned up before they arrived.

"Hi, Terra," Katarin said as she came racing into the basement where they still lived, since Terra couldn't put the little ones to live on their own and it was warmer in the winter anyway.

"Hi Katarin," Terra said, already on her way to the small room she had to herself.

"Duane and I will keep the other children for tonight," Katarin assured her. "You deserve the evening off. Oh, and there's some of tonight's stew in a pot by the fire, and half a loaf of bread."

"Thanks, Katarin. I'd hug you, but I don't want to get dirt all over you." Terra settled for a smile.

"Go get cleaned up," Katarin replied, making a shooing motion with her hands. "We've got everything under control. Don't we, Madonna?" she added, tickling the baby girl held securely in a sling around her neck. Madonna cooed and waved her small fists.

Terra hurried into her room, shucking off her work clothes as fast as she could and giving herself a hurried wash. She could hear deep male voices outside: Edgar and Setzer, dropping off the supplies that Setzer brought every week. Without their aid, she didn't know how much longer she and the children could have struggled through on their own; Mobliz had plenty of natural resources, but while they could grow all the food they needed, things like clothes and new shoes were harder to come by.

She dressed quickly in the comfortable red dress that had seen her through their various adventures against the Empire and pulled on her soft boots. Her hair was determined to frizz out, but she finally tamed it into a single braid falling down her back. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and walked out of her room.

"Terra!" Edgar hurried across the room to clasp her hands gently in his. His hands were warm, calloused from hours spent fiddling with machinery, and they all but swallowed up Terra's smaller hands. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"Hi," she said softly.

He smiled and hugged her, then turned back toward Setzer and Katarin, one arm still draped over her shoulders. Setzer gave her a smile and a casual half-salute. "We brought you clothes for the little ones and some chickens," he said. "Figured you could use the beginnings of some livestock around here."

"Thank you," Terra said with a smile, walking over to give him a quick hug.

"No problem," the gambler responded, hugging her back. "Anyway, I've got to go. Dinner at Celes and Locke's tonight. Assuming she doesn't burn the meal." He grinned.

"She's a better cook than you are," Terra retorted, smiling to take the sting out of the words.

"I know. Catch you later!" Setzer turned and strode out, Katarin hurrying behind him and pulling the door closed after her.

Edgar wrapped his arms lightly around her waist, drawing her close for a gentle kiss. "How are you?" he asked softly.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around him. "I'm all right. We've been working hard to get everything in order."

"You shouldn't work too hard." He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back, toying with the end of her braid.

She cuddled closer, giving him a gentle hug. "I'm here with you..." she murmured.

"Yes, you are, aren't you?" He kissed her forehead. "What shall we do with our Thursday evening? This is getting to be quite a routine, you know."

Routine, Terra thought, wasn't always a chore. Sometimes, it was a pleasant thing.


End file.
